Hayate vs Sebastian
Description The Combat Butler and the Black Butler face off in a battle of butlers! Who wins? Who dies? Special rule: Since Sebastian is a demon and nearly impossible to kill, I am allowing the possibility of a BFR (Battle Field Removal) so Hayate can win. Interlude Wiz: Butlers. In real life, they are humble servants who hold doors, make food, and clean. Boomstick: But in anime, they can do all sorts of crazy shit! Wiz: Hayate Ayasaki, the Combat Butler Boomstick: And Sebastian Michealis, the Black Butler. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Who do you think will win? Hayate Sebastian Who do you want to win? Hayate Sebastian Who is your favorite anime butler? Hayate Sebastian Hayate Wiz: Hayate Ayasaki grew up with lackluster parents in a rough area of Tokyo, Japan. They would constantly go on trips and spend their money carelessly. As such, Hayate and his family were extremely poor, and as a kid, in a dream, he talked to Santa Claus, who told him that he would never get presents because his family was poor. Boomstick: Wow, that's... that's pretty fucked up. Wiz: That'd be putting it lightly, however St. Nick told Hayate that if he would want to succeed in life, he would have to work hard for his goals, and then told him that even then, he still wouldn't get presents. Boomstick: Jesus Christ, Santa is an asshole! Hayate took Santa's advice, and began working hard to live his life, he tried to get multiple jobs, and when he found some, he became really freaking good at them! Wiz:' '''As a delivery boy, he was known as the fastest bicycle delivery boy in the trade with an inhuman like sturdy body, yes that was ''word for word what they called him, he was even able to outride cars, and after going so fast that riding over a pebble sent him soaring through the air and made him crash, Hayate was able to get up like it was nothing! Boomstick: Hayate had done ok so far, but then his douchebag parents got Hayate fired from his job! Then, they took his hard-earned money, went on a trip, and when they were low on cash, left him with a GIANT ''bill, ''and then sold Hayate as a slave! Wiz: Needless to say, Hayate was pretty pissed off, when some "very nice people" came to collect him, he jumped out the window and ran away. Boomstick: Which was probably the best choice he ever made! Wiz: Except he was cold, hungry, and tired from having no place to stay. Boomstick: Oh, well, at least he's away from those douchebag's he calls parents! Wiz: When Hayate was out on a cold bench trying to get warm, he saw a young girl trying to get a drink from a vending machine. Boomstick: Then some guys came by to, do some things I don't want to get into, to her, and then Hayate utterly beat the shit out of one of the guys with a single punch, making both of them flee in terror. Wiz: He then decided to pretend to kidnap the girl so that he could get some ransom money, however she took it the wrong way. Boomstick: How so? Wiz: She thought he meant being with her, and she fell in love with him. Boomstick: Oh sure, when he does it, the chick falls in love with him, but when I do it, I get pepper sprayed, charged for sexual assault, and get a restraining order! Wiz: When Hayate went to make the call, asking for ransome, some men that worked for the "very nice people" kidnapped her while he was in the phone booth.' ' Boomstick: Irony's a real pain in the ass huh? Wiz: When she was in the car, she called his name, and he immediately raced to, and caught up with the car on a bike! Boomstick: And damn, this kid can be scary when you piss him off! (Hayate lands on the hood of the car. His eyes glow red. "Would you please give her back to me?" The criminals freak out.) Wiz: Apparently, this girl just so happened to be Nagi Sanzenin, the daughter of the Sanzenin family, one of the richest families in the city! And she offered him a position as her butler, with a place to sleep, food to eat, and a rediculous debt to pay, again. Boomstick: Jesus Christ, this kid just cannot catch a break can he? Wiz: But being a butler wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, turns out Hayate was perfect for the position, as he was very skilled at cleaning, cooking, and other household jobs, as his mother never did them at the house, and he was always stuck with them. Boomstick: But, seeing as this is anime, butlers aren't exactly what they're like in real life, in this world butlers serve other purposes as well. WHICH MEANS BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF GIANT ROBOTS! Wiz: In this world, Butlers are not just servants, they are the master's top body guard. Because the person who folds your laundry is definitely the person who should be your body guard. Boomstick: And again, he was REALLY good at it! Wiz: Hayate's speed, durability, precision, and power were off the charts! He was fast enough to dodge rapid-fire bullets, durable enough to survive point-blank explosions, precise enough to use forks and knives and throwing weapons, and strong enough to fight giant robots. He's also a master of sword combat, being trained in its ways by Athena Tennousu at an early age. Boomstick: Why the hell is this kid so awesome?! Wiz: The only possible explanation is that doing all those jobs throughout his life gave him superhuman abilities. Boomstick: Please tell me you're kidding. Wiz: I wish I was, Boomstick, I wish I was. Hayate's also very observant, and intelligent, he's a master at using his environment to his advantage, and he also seems to have somewhat of a sixth sense, being able to predict danger before it happens. Boomstick: And Hayate's accomplished some pretty crazy things, he can survive blows from giant robots, can overpower said giant robots, knocked out a Tiger with just one kick, and he miiiiiiight be able to do a Kamehameha. (Hayate begins a fight with another butler, he puts his hands together, and a yellow energy glows between his hands. "Kaaaaaaaaameeeeeehaaaaaameeeee-" The opponent pretends to choke and forfits) Wiz: And he is so fast, that when Nagi was miles away, and underground, she called him, and he appeared in a few seconds! Boomstick: And after many months of training, he learned to use his own super move. Wiz: You see, all combat butlers posses a skill known as an Ultimate technique, Hayate struggled to learn one of these, until eventually, he succeded. The "Hayate No Gotoku" or "Like a Hurricane" with this move, Hayate's body is surrounded with a hurricane of powerful energy, and he crashes into the foe, but this move does has its drawbacks, after using it, it has a huge toll on hayate's body, and can make Hayate seem as though every bone in his body is broken, this move cannot be used lightly. However, he has learned to minimize this with practice, and can use it without as much recoil from it. Boomstick: However, this kid does have his flaws. Wiz: His abilities are fairly inconsistant. At one point, he was pushed into a lake by a kid, and then less then an hour later, when the same kid tried to slash him with a sword, Hayate stopped it with two fingers. Boomstick: Even with his flaws, this is one butler you do not want to cross! (Nagi is about to be crushed by a giant robot arm. "Hayate!" Hayate rushes over, picks her up, and jumps onto a tree branch. "Do you need assistance Milady?") Sebastian Wiz: The Pahntomhive manor, a mansion in London, England that belongs to the owner of a toy making company and seems innocent at first glance. But in truth, there is a dark secret buried within. Boomstick: Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive lived with their son Ciel. But when he was just 10 years, tradegy struck, his mansion burned to the ground, and his parents were killed, pretty shit day if you ask me. Wiz: After said fire, he was kidnapped by a mysterious organization. After enduring a month of torture from said group, he returned back to his home with a mysterious black-clad butler, and an eyepatch over his right eye. Boomstick: This mysterious butler's name was Sebastian. And he was a beast! Wiz: Boomstick: Sebastian sure is one hell of a butler. Pre-fight prep Death Battle Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Thegreatjman Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption